


Promise

by kxbuki_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sick Character, lowkey pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxbuki_writes/pseuds/kxbuki_writes
Summary: Iwaizumi never breaks promises.That's why when he didn't show up to their planned meeting destination, Oikawa was a bit concerned, to say the least.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was written for my College AU zine (link coming soon) and we're allowed to post it so here we are. Hope you enjoy a sick Iwa-chan and a nurse Oikawa set in a college au setting.

Iwaizumi Hajime never broke promises.

That’s why when he didn’t show up to their planned meeting destination, Oikawa was a bit concerned, to say the least. Of all his years of knowing Iwaizumi, the wing spiker had not been one to even think of going back on his word. The setter tapped his foot impatiently, taking out his phone to check for messages for the umpteenth time. He stared at the screen, squinting in dissatisfaction. Of course, when he did receive a call, and almost dropped his phone, he answered automatically without checking the caller ID. He was a bit disappointed to hear Matsukawa on the other side rather than his precious Iwa-chan.

“Woah, you answered automatically,” Matsukawa snickered, “You expecting Iwaizumi?” Oikawa frowned, pouting.

“So mean, Mattsun. Matter of fact, I did!” He confessed easily. “He’s late for our meetup! We haven’t seen each other in who knows how long, and Iwa-chan promised we’d see each other for once. University without him is like not seeing him before a volleyball match when we were in Seijoh!”

“You should go check on him then,” Matsukawa deadpanned, making Oikawa let out a gasp.

“Mattsun… of course! I’ll go visit Iwa-chan!” Oikawa decided, grinning once more like a child. With a sigh, Matsukawa shook his head. 

After the fantastic four had gone separate ways, Oikawa had learned to grow on his own. He had to trust Iwaizumi or he would drive himself mad. Granted, he knew even before they left that the wing spiker would be in a better position than him nonetheless. While he had his own strengths and weaknesses, as did Iwaizumi, he knew his #4 would power through all of them without issue. It was something he just knew; granted, he had known Iwaizumi longer than time itself.

The setter took a quick trip through the city of Tokyo to make it to Iwaizumi’s flat. He had been given the address long ago, by complete accident really, but he saved it for purposes such as this. He was extremely concerned about his muscular friend; what could possibly be holding him up so long? He pressed the buzzer, waiting for a response.

“Hello…?”

This must’ve been Iwaizumi’s flatmate, as it didn’t sound anything like the wing spiker. Oikawa couldn’t remember the name, as it had been something insignificant whenever it was brought up in conversation, so he did his best to improvise.

“Hello! I’m looking to visit Iwa-chan if he’s there!” He chirped. He was met with silence. Oikawa patiently waited (and desperately hoping he didn’t just leave), but nothing happened. He frowned once more, tempted to press the button to double-check on the other’s presence, but coughing interrupted his thoughts.

“Trashy...kawa?” The unknown voice wheezed out. Oikawa gasped. It was Iwa-chan! He sounded sick, raspy; it was not pleasant to his ears.

“Iwa-chan! Are you sick? Why didn’t you tell me?!” He whined, concern lacing his voice. “You get mad at me whenever I don’t say a word, yet you keep quiet whenever you’re under the weather? Downright rude, Iwa-chan! Let me up there!”

“No way,” Iwaizumi responded in a gruff voice. “There’s no point in you coming up here unless you want to be sick.” The setter frowned, tapping his chin in thought. How could he convince his stubborn friend to consider letting him up?

“What if I’m careful-”

“There’s no way to be careful when it comes to getting sick, Shittykawa!” The other barked, causing Oikawa to flinch as if he was standing right beside him.

“What if you just let me take care of you then?” He huffed in response. “You’re so mean, Iwa-chan! You always pamper me, but the moment I want to do anything nice you push me away! It’s almost as if you like to give me all your attention; it’s very sweet Iwa-chan, but you should really care for yourself too.”

“Just… Just shut up Tooru,” Iwaizumi groaned. The other shuddered. The wing spiker barely used his first name; it made his blood run cold with fear.

“So… can I come up?” Oikawa pleaded.

“No, you can’t,” He responded sharply. “If arguing was that was supposed to convince me to let you come up here, you didn’t do anything. If you got sick, I’d just hear mindless whining about how it’s somehow my fault.”

“I promise I won’t complain afterward! I can get you anything you want before I come up too! We could have a sleepover like we used to as kids. We haven’t done anything together in a while! Being far away from you is really boring, Iwa-chan!”

“It’s been nothing but a paradise for me,” Iwaizumi deadpanned, making Oikawa let out a gasp in horror. “But I guess it would be nice to talk to you for longer than a few minutes during your passing periods. By the way, you send way too many typos in your texts.”

“Iwa-chan is still as blunt as ever,” Oikawa whimpered out. “But I’ll take it… I just want to see you and nurse you back to health! I’ll be the best doctor, even Iwa-chan will be impressed.”

“How about you just come up?” Oikawa nodded, musing an ‘Ok!’ before heading up the stairs leading to the apartment floor his best friend lived on. He didn’t even have to knock, as the door was wide open for him. A grey-haired boy stood in the doorway, and the setter couldn’t help but scrunch up his nose as the realization.

It was Ushijima’s former setter. The two merely bumped shoulders, Oikawa promptly brushing himself as if he had caught germs. He still hadn’t gotten over his irritation with the purple-jersey players. While he had nothing against the player himself, the fact he had been one of the reasons he never saw the light of Nationals made him shrink back in disgust at the mere sight.

“Close the door, Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi huffed, stepping out of the shadows in all his sick glory. Oikawa’s eyes sparkled with excitement at finally seeing the other. Of course, he didn’t expect for the other to be as messy as he was. Fortunately, the wing spiker still had that touch that could never be tampered with.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa greeted with a smile. He felt a bit overdressed, wearing his old Seijoh shirt, along with his sweatpants and a hoodie. Then again, he had worn flashier clothing in the past. “I missed you!” He grinned, about to jump onto the other in a hug, but Iwaizumi had interrupted him.

“You’re wearing a face mask, or you’re not allowed in this apartment,” He deadpanned, holding up a medical mask. He pointed at his own, wrapping around his nose and mouth accordingly. “I wore my own knowing you wouldn’t think it’s that important despite sickness floating around.”

“You’re over exaggerating Iwa-chan, I’m here to take care of you! I want you to go lay down, not worry about my health. I invited myself over for a reason!” Oikawa grinned, but the other just stared blankly. As the setter observed the other’s features more closely, he could see dark circles under the other’s eyes, causing his smile to drop. “You really do need to rest.”

“You’re the one to talk. I bet you’re still staying up until the crack of dawn watching matches of your opponents,” Iwaizumi yawned, turning on his heel towards his room. The brunette followed, a slight pout on his features.

“Maybe so, but you have no excuse for being up so late. I want you to just sleep, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa lectured, pointing his finger accusingly at him, “I’ll say this again, but you can’t preach what you don’t do, Iwa!”

“Says the hypocrite,” He shot back but complied when the other shooed him into his bed. He crawled under the covers, and the brunette kneeled next to the bed. “I don’t know how comfortable I am with you staring at me while I’m sleeping.”

“Aw, Iwa-chan! Are you inviting me to sleep with you?” Oikawa teased, resulting in a blush spreading across the shorter boy’s cheeks. He merely shifted onto his side, making space within the bed. It was Oikawa’s turn to blush. “Iwa-” He hadn’t notice Iwaizumi turn back and grab his arm, so he let out a squeak of surprise when the other pulled him into the comfort of the sheets.

“Don’t talk, Tooru,” He muttered, letting the other’s wrist go, turning back onto his side, away from Oikawa. The other just gave a lopsided smile, wrapping his arms around the other, pressing his nose affectionately against the other’s neck.

“Promise that you’ll let me stay the night, Hajime?” Oikawa murmured, and he could hear the other sigh. In his arms, the wing spiker had shifted back around, his facial expressions softer than before.

“I promise, Tooru.”

And Oikawa knew he’d keep his promise this time.


End file.
